


Life of Servitude

by KindListener



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rewrite, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: King Dice takes a new toy, courtesy of his boss.
Relationships: King Dice (Cuphead)/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Life of Servitude

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486391) by [Blitzwinglove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzwinglove/pseuds/Blitzwinglove). 



Your breath is hesitant to leak from your lungs. You only came to the casino for some fun but that turns right back on you and quickly at that. You stare in disbelief at the table where a game of Blackjack is being played. To your chagrin, you had been experiencing a good winning streak. Good enough, in fact, to get the Devil interested and test your luck He made a deal with you. You win; you get get enough money to buy a country, and if he wins, he gets your soul. Now you’ve lost — only because of a queen, a five and a seven — you wish that your greed didn’t take advantage of your brain.

“He won’t like that. Now, will he, boss? Looks like you won.” A heavy breath is drawn from you as your life fleshes before your eyes, the die man in a purple bow tie collecting your useless cards.  
“Guess I did.” The Devil flashes a grin and you gulp at his smile. “Now, kid, you made a deal so let’s make this easy and give me your soul.” He sighs, satisfied, as he reaches a hand toward you.  
“... N-No.” You blurt out and his ears twitch in annoyance.  
“Look, kid!” He growls, warningly, placing his hands (paws?) on the table. “You made a deal.” He growls out and walks over to you, grabbing our neck and hauling you up. “Now, you give me what I’m owed.” He hisses against your cheek and you can feel your lungs running low on oxygen as he tosses you to one side, sending you flying. You hit your head pretty hard, on the wall that you are thrown against, but you stay conscious. If it’s fear keeping you awake, you’ll never know. The Devil is about to walk over to where you are, bleeding from the head and scrambling to get up, like a pinned bug. A tap on the Devil’s shoulder catches his attention and he spins round, growling.  
“Boss, I think we should keep him.” The dice-headed man suggests with a sly grin of his own.  
“Wait, what? Why?” The Devil mutters under his breath and King Dice nods.  
“I’m saying I could break him in for you.” He smiles, hinting at something quite lewd. The Devil catches on and smiles widely at him, lightly punching his shoulder.  
“You dirty sinner! Yeah, he’s all yours, for now, but tell me if he breaks.” The Devil chuckles, patting his shoulder and starting to walk out of the casino. “Don’t have too much fun.” King Dice looks at your limp, bloody body, hauling you over his shoulder and carrying you to the doorway.  
“Don’t worry, my darling patrons. We will be opening tomorrow but, for now, I must ask that you leave the premises.” You groan in slight pain but pass out, in his arms, as he starts to walk down the hallway...

You, suddenly, awaken in a comfortable bed but it isn’t yours. The sheets and duvet look so expensive that you shudder at how smooth it feels and how comfortable it is. You look around the mysterious room to see that the walls are a shade of deep dark purple, along with a desk with piles of paper, an ashtray with cigar and cigarette butts in them. A large, leather chair lays near the desk, well-worn and old. You get up from the bed to find a way out of this purple prison. Which you find, of course, when you reach for the handle, it starts to jiggle. You leap back, seeing door moving, and look for a place to hide. But you’re too late, the owner of the casino enters and speaks in a calm yet ominous voice.  
“Well, it’s good to see you’re awake.” He smiles, turning and locking the door behind him.  
“King Dice?” You ask, looking at him in confusion and fear.  
“The one and only.” He announces, bowing slightly and looking up at you with bright emerald eyes.  
“Why am I here?” You ask in a panic. That only gets a chuckle out of the die man as he looks at you.  
“You’re the one who made a deal with the boss, right?” He asks in return, approaching you but you step back, shakily. You nod, eyes turned down in shame. He chuckles a little. “Your deal was to trade your soul for cold, hard cash. I stepped in to take advantage of the situation.” He explains, circling you and studying you, closely. You feel your skin crawl.  
“Why am I in here, though?” You question him. He smiles at that, his eyes darkening, making his grin seem devilish.  
“Just to have some fun.” He whispers into your ear, from behind, and frames your hips with his glove hands. You jolt away from him and turn to look at him. He has his jacket off and his button-up shirt open to show off his toned chest. A slight blush rises to your cheeks and he notices, his grin widening in amusement. You swallow, thickly, and look away. You’re not usually into men but for some reason you do get attracted to them, depending on their body and size. You bite your lip and don’t dare to answer the question in that gaze. He chuckles, lightly. “Now much a talker, sinner?” He asks you and you look at him in complete confusion but understand what he means shortly after. King Dice strides over to you and lays a gentle hand on your shoulder. Overly confused, you’re about to say something until he, slowly, pushes you to your knees. Your mouth just right in front of his pants’ zipper. You blush deeply and then glance up at the king.

He chuckles, darkly.  
“I believe I should be rewarded for saving you. For now, at least.” He says as he pats your head. You’re speechless, not knowing to say or do. You’ve had many women in this very position, when you weren't single. But having to give a blowjob to another man. A sting of arousal and discomfort jabs at the base of your neck. Cautiously, you stroke the straining zipper and hear King Dice groan in approval. You feel his girthy manhood twitch and grow harder, beneath the expensive material of his pants. But you don’t dare to unzip them, not yet. He huffs out a breath, probably in discomfort. You keep rubbing the twitching bulge of his cock. “Come on, now.” King Dice sighs, his green eyes lidded and glassy. You smile and start to unzip his pants, pushing them down along with his boxers to only have his huge cock throbbing in the air needing for touch. Tentatively, you lick the slit in the purple head of his sensitive cock. He grabs your head, shoving his cock down your throat. “No more teasing, kid.” He hisses, thrusting into your warm mouth. Your nose brushes his pelvis every time his cock head hits the back of your throat. You gag on him. You keep lick him, to the best of your ability, as he carries on thrusting. Your throat burns as your eyes water, rolling to the back of your skull. You can feel him pulsing on your tongue. He yanks your head back with your hair. “I’m close but I don’t want to finish just yet.” He grins down at you, lustily. He hauls you up to your feet.

He pushes you to the bed and you land on your back. You feel your member, uncomfortably pressing against the inside of your pants. The pressure is unbearable. You look up at the die man, watching him slide his pants down and hover over you.  
“What a darling, little thing.” He coos, unbuttoning your pants and sliding off boxers. You bite your lip at the sight of your bare cock, throbbing in the open air. Ashamedly, you avert your eyes. King Dice grabs it and begins to stroke it, ever so slowly. You moan and sigh in delight, occasionally thrusting up into his hand. Feeling his hand on your dick is heaven. Then he stops and laughs. He stands to full height and approaches his bed-stand to retrieve some lube. You watch him and start to think about how much this is going to hurt. He comes back to you and removes one of his gloves, spreading your thighs and spreading lube onto a couple of his bare fingers before sliding them into your entrance. You can take slight stretch of his fingers, welcoming the slow burn as they ease into you. A ragged breath leaves you as you try to keep a lid on how aroused you look. You moan out in pure pleasure. You feel his long fingers sliding in and out of your hole, scissoring his fingers, stretching you out for his formidable cock. You groan at how it starts to feel good but stop when he pulls out his fingers. “I think you’re ready for me.” He sets his lips, positioning himself at your hole.

You lie back and close your eyes, trying to forget about how much you’re anticipating it or how warm his palms feel against the backs of your thighs. He pushes into you, your heart beating faster as your anxiety gets the best of you. He, slowly, pushes in, groaning at how tight you are inside and how warm. There’s a spark of pain behind your eyes as he stretches you more than when he prepared for you to take. You take it down, inch by inch, feeling him inside you, pulsing, hot, eager. He’s all the way in, he pulls out and repeats at the slow entry. Probably for you to get used to. As the pain subsides, a need settles itself in your abdomen, making you hungry for him. You need more than just this.  
“Harder... Please...” You moan out to him. He nods, sweat dripping down the dotted faces of his head, and begins to thrust into you, his pelvis crashing against your backside, a wave of pleasure crashing over you. The head of his cock presses against your prostate, making your body jolt with electric pleasure at every movement. A broad, gloved palm curls around your cock and you open your eyes, watching the die man fuck you in abandon as his hand strokes your dick. You feel ready to burst but try to hang back for him. You feel him throbbing within you. You prop yourself up and kiss him and, when he kisses back, he thrusts harder into you, deeper into you. You lean back and he follows, your bodies touching, chest to chest, lips to lips. You’re a filthy sinner and you love how it feels. He stops for a minute, not breaking the kiss, and he shudders violently. Fingertips dig into your soft flesh as you feel him spend inside your warm body. You moan out in the kiss and spend too, your come on his hand and chest making a sticky mess on the both of you. You both break apart from the kiss.

You breathe heavily at how warm you are and then cold, when Dice pulls out of your sensitive body. You whimper at the emptiness. You watch the die man grab a starched, white handkerchief from his coat pocket and wipe you clean of lube and come, wiping himself down as well. You feel your eyelids grow heavy and your head falls to the mattress. Dice dresses himself again, spic and span, before heading out onto the casino floor. A voice comes from the open door:

“See you later, sinner.”


End file.
